At peace at last
A tribute to Carrie Fisher There have been other stories similar to this on Fanfiction, but this is my own tribute to Carrie Fisher, our princess The snow fell fast and white. It was beautiful, but seemed out of place at the Rebel base. It was only a few days after Christmas, but the mood around the base was anything but Christmas cheer. In the main hall a golden droid paced nervously. A blue and white Artoo unit rolled by his side, and a little orange and white droid followed behind. "Well of course I'm worried!" The golden droid said. "Aren't you?" The other droids beeped conformation. "General Original still has not recovered from that awful heart attack yet, and the doctors are saying we might loose her." The blue and white droid beeped sadly. "I can't imagine a world without Princess Leia, can you?" The Artoo unit beeped sadly again. Just then, Poe ran through the hall. "Come on. We're wanted in General Organa's room. She wants to see us." "Oh, that is good news!" Threepio spoke with excitement. "Artoo, did you hear that! Mistress Leia is awake and asking for us!" Poe looked at the droids solemnly. "But we doesn't have much time. The doctor says she's not going to live much longer." Threepio noticed the tears in his eyes and would have had some of his own if he wasn't a droid. "We're, all going into her room to, say goodbye." Poe's voice broke. He walked tword General Organa's room and the droids followed sadly behind. ---- In her room, Leia lay on her bed. She knew she was dying, knew she would soon leave this earth, knew she would soon be just a memory among the Resistance. But she didn't want to. Memories flashed before her eyes, reminding her of what she had done. A little girl in a white dress and braids playing outside, that same little girl grown up a little, at her first Rebellion meeting, the girl, now a woman, now a leader of the Rebellion. The same woman with a long white dress and double buns being captured and interrogated by Darth Vader, being rescued by a farmboy and a scoundrel, her unlikely heroes. The woman on the ice planet Hoth, arguing with her soon to be lover and husband and calling him names. Kissing her brother as Han watched angrily, waiting with fear and worry as Echo Base's shield doors closed while Han and Luke were outside in the cold, evacuating the base as Darth Vader invaded it, flying through an asteroid field and in and out of a space slug's belly, and landing on a city in the clouds for momentary safety as the Falcon was repaired. The same woman, now out of her uniform and in girl's clothes as she stayed in Cloud City, then back in her white clothes as her lover was led to a Carbon freezing pit and possible death, professing her love to him before he was frozen in carbonite, then waiting as they searched the galaxy for him, and now she wore a disguise that would hide her identity in the rescue of Han. The same woman, but looking very different, with too much makeup and jewelry and a skimpy revealing slave girl bikini at the side of Jabba the Hutt after she failed her part of the mission, then still in the same outfit as Jabba had his way with her, taking her virginity and scarring her emotionally, then later choking him to death with satisfaction and relief. Wearing the same thing as she swung to safety, reunited with Luke and her friends once again, joining the Rebellion and putting on her uniform and on duty braids as they planned the attack on the Empire. Wearing simple clothes designed by simple creatures in the Ewok village, and then a uniform again for the final battle. The same woman with an tiered expression on her face as she explained to Han who her father was, then wearing a long white dress and holding roses, kissing Han as they became man and wife and then in pink shimmersilk as she walked into the Falcon on her honeymoon. Years later, the same woman, but looking a little different, looking excited as she told Han he was going to be a father, then some time later a very tired woman with a swollen stomach, folding baby clothes. Months later, with Han at her side giving birth to a little baby, a boy with dark curly hair and blue, blue eyes. Watching the boy as he grew and was trained as a Jedi by his uncle, watching him mature and grow up, through the teenage years and all the stress and struggles, but loving Ben through it all. Then watching with pain as the Jedi her son was became destroyed by the Dark Side of the Force, corrupted by a Sith lord, Supreme Leader Snoke. Watching as her relationship with Han crumbled, destroyed by their son's doings and the stress he put on them, watching Han leave as she was left alone. Watching as her own son became an unstoppable monster, and he created the First Order. Being there as the Resistance was formed, while trying to visit Han while she could. Returning to general duties and taking the name "General Organa" as she resumed a life as a leader again. Seeing Han as he was old and grey, watching him come to her with Rey and then seeing him leave, never to return for the attack on the First Order. Watching as the battle unfolded, and the Resistance won, but the feelings of immense pain and suffering as Rey told her that Han had been killed, stabbed to death with a lightsaber by his own son. Watching as the map for finding Luke was completed and as Rey left to find Luke. Going to a Resistance meeting miles away, coming home on a long flight. The sudden heart attack, waking up in a strange hospital, finding out that she was so bad they had done CPR on the plane, coming here to the Resistance again, wondering if Luke will ever return, and back to the present, lying on this bed and seeing the scared faces of her friends. ---- She said goodbye to each person in the room and pay back on her bed, tired and sad. Suddenly, a misty figure appeared by her bed. Han. ''Leia. '' He was speaking to her, but no one else could see him. "Han," she started to say, but he interrupted her. ''You can speak to me in your thoughts. ''He said, and Leia tried. ''I've been so worried about you. I've missed you so much. How are you here right now? The Force. ''Han replied simply, and Leia was amazed. ''Your time has come Leia. Come with me. ''He held an arm out, beckoning to her. ''Han, I, I can't. I don't want to die! The Resistance needs me! ''Han looked at her lovingly. ''Let go Leia. ''His words calmed her. And Leia did. Her spirit self walked out of her body and across the room to Han, where he hugged her joyfully and tightly. As the cries of grief and pain, and the loss of a friend echoed around the room, as the people gathered around Leia's dead body, she walked away with Han, not looking back. After so many years of pain and suffering, she was at peace at last, her husband at her side once more. THE END